clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
You/Sign
?]] Sign here if you fell for it! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) ---- *Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 09:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) *I couldn't help but follow the link, lol. ----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. *Found it on the recent changes. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *?? --'Icmer In Nyc ' * Mabel I hate you!!!!! * http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!) 16:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) *Oopsie Dasies... --Alex001 09:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) *It told me to click it. I have no shame in such. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 11:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) *Makes me want to quote random things I've heard that contain You, or the Stuper Pogo Pals derivative, YOO! *And YOO gotta help us! *Hey YOO! Get offa my cloud! *If YOO need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book! *YOO know what they say... all toasters.. toast TOAST! (Talk to me!) *PogoPunk, I will never get off your cloud! I clicked here to add a category. Being the honest dweeb I am... I signed. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie† 20:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Yeah I feel for it! User:Tails6000 also MABEL!!! YOU ARE AN ~!@#$%^&*()_+ )_()*&*&^^%$ INSOLENT PUFFLE! I AM AWESOME BADASSES! --RookieCP 03:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *Hey Mabel, How about this!? *Whacks Mabel with a Paddle Ball* --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 07:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) *I found it on the recent changes...... AGAIN... and I will probably be back... **P.S.: PogoPunk, I am still on your cloud! I also put Ditto on it and closed the doors to your hotels! WA HA HA HA HA! ***--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie† 01:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *I found this on the Recent Changes thingy... HEY MABEL... you are a @$@$@%(# -- My Talk 01:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *I fell for it again, YOO find a light? NO! **Hey TS! Get offa mah cloud! gets a big fan and blows TS away. Its been one of those days.. (Talk to me!) *LOL! FELL FOR IT!--The Leader 15:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ..........Shakes head--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 01:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *I fell for it too, silly me, I wonder why the leader put a link to you while discussing about one of my latest articles --Tidalwave11 18:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC)Tidalwave11 *Well, I have two things to say. **1. I've been on PogoPunk's cloud for months and I want pie. **2. I was actually led here by clicking Random Page. Go figure. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!!† 22:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Fell for this AGAIN! --E-114 20:51, 17 June 2009 (UTC) * I'm back. It showed up when I clicked Random Page... also, can someone help me get off of that cloud? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) * --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) * I clicked Random Page and arrived here... AGAIN. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * That's really funny.--N⊘tAnEditor 13:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * Yeah, I feel for it. Don't ask me the time I signed this. -- User:Screwball86 * Great Prank!--Coolypurr *--His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *You hate me i hate you mabel!--12yz12ab 12:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Z max1 9:59, Firday November 13, 2009 (PST) *--Z max1 18:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) *I love the "You didn't realize there wasn't a number 7." [[User:EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]]I Like Yams 13:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *I can't believe I fell for it. Here are the three ways not to be stupid: 1. Don't sign this page. 2. If you need help getting around the wiki, check out the '''ENCLOSED INSTRUCTION BOOK!' 3. I sign here. [[User:Rocket Slug|''RS]]SHUT UP TAILS! *--'''SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 17:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *--Pufflezzz STOP THE FIGHTING! 22:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Yipee!--Indytig10 Talk with me!! :P 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *:D --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *Recent Changes, baby! Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 21:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *I already knew it was a prank. I'm not stupid.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Talk' 20:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Whatev..-- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 20:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Me clickie = epic fail. [[User:DZGuymed|DZGuymed is Teh CRUSHER]]~~[[User talk:DZGuymed|Feel the flames!]] 20:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * If YOO need instructions on how to get to this page (even though YOU are already on this page), check out the enclosed instruction book. Click here for the instruction book. Akbaboy | :D 23:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * Mabel doesn't like YOO! Akbaboy | :D 16:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) * I knew it was a prank. :P -WikiBlueDude 00:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *... Yay!Tell me if my siggy is closed. It's a problem! 21:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) *It said click here. I clicked. Now I get to sign my name on this impossibly long list. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!]] 12:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *Shoot. Wonder ez 16:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *Crud. --Dan Beronews/Anniemoose98, Talk to a BOSS here 19:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Darn. I fell for it. ~Shaymin0000~ *Dang, I fell for it! AttackJojo33 12:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo33 i wuz bored but i guess i feel for it :)--redligot2009 15:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 *Say what?!?!? --'Jacob "Happy" Too Send me some mail! 10:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *"''I AM THE GREEN SONICSPINE!!!". Ohohoho. * 1: This is the last time I'm gonna sign here. 2: Did YOO bring a pen? NO! 3: Or, was it YOO? ' ' Rocket Slug! A new action anime......or at least my signature. [[User talk:Rocket Slug|'''Or, is it the bagel? No, it's the donut.]] P.S. It wasn't YOO, it was the bagel. *i was rEADING You and i cant help to click cause i like clicking things--Jaquan126 12:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I HAD TO KNOW WHERE IT WENT!!--FOR TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, YUSHA, AND GUNDAM! 08:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I had to... -Nintendo 3DS - Take a look inside! 21:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *LOL! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 01:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) * I clicked it LOL -- ''Beauty'' AW COME ON! -Mr Cow2 FELL FOR IT AGAIN! - Mr Cow2 (again) I CANT BELIVE IT OH AND PS I AM NOT A NOOB- lLILY8763cp THIS THING IM SHOWING IS NOOBY Mabel's awesome. C=K+S (talk) 01:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) TRAITOR! *Flash stinks.--This is Nemoleegreen 00:08, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Community